Heartless Alchemist
by Seeker of Miracles
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts fanfiction focusing on Xehanort and Ansem the Wise's apprentices on Radiant Garden. Not intended to be canon. Inspired by the game's central story and themes. Also partially influenced by elements of Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Xehanort 1

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could"

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

Xehanort put down his pencil and pushed his chair away from his desk. He looked back at the scribbled thoughts on his paper one more time before standing up and brushing a grey-white lock of hair from his eyes.

He adjusted his purple tie and brushed some lint off his white lab coat while exiting his private chambers. While doing so he unceremoniously and absentmindedly bumped into Braig.

The one-eyed gunman jumped back, his hands up in self-defense, "Master Xehanort! Man, I did not see you there."

Xehanort stared back at him in a dumbfound manner and thought to himself. _His apology sounded sincere, but the wild, almost - sinister look in his eyes . . ._

Braig threw an arm around Xehanort's shoulder and forced him to walk along with him, "So how you likin' the place? Cozy, ain't it? Ha ha, as if!"

With that, Braig gave Xehanort a shove forward forcing him to catch his balance.

Annoyed, Xehanort whirled around to give him a piece of his mind, but doing so he met that same cold single-eyed stare.

Braig grimly massaged his cheek where a rather nasty looking scar would forever remind him of some long-past battle.

_Long-past?_

Xehanort slowly gripped his chest, trying to work out a knot that had suddenly formed. What was this feeling?

Braig's manner suddenly softened, "Well my shift's done, got to go wake that lazy Aeleus." He began to walk away when he turned and yelled, "And remind Dilan that he owes me one, will ya?"

Xehanort watched him go, still trying to make sense of what had transpired.

* * *

Ansem the Wise was reclined in a computer chair, voicing his musings to a handheld recorder placed on the desk in front of him.

"During my years of study, I have never ceased to be amazed of the sheer strength and unpredictability of the human heart. Curiosity always gets the better of me, and I can never seem to break away from my scientific tendencies. For example when we found the unconscious Xehanort –"

Ansem broke away from his train of thought when he suddenly detected a presence in the doorway. He turned to greet the guest, "Ah, Xehanort, my fair apprentice –" he broke away to turn off the recorder, "How are you, my boy?"

Xehanort looked down and off to the side. _Do I tell him about Braig? Is it right for me, a newcomer, to judge?_

Ansem detected the slight hint of hesitation, "Well? Speak up."

"I'm well, thank you, Master Ansem." Xehanort said, shaking off the cobwebs.

"Master Ansem? You needn't be so formal, lad." Ansem bundled up his textbooks and grabbed his handheld recorder. Despite the heavy load, Ansem somehow freed his left hand and gave Xehanort a pleasant pat on the back.

"I promised Ienzo that after I finished working I would take him out for some seasalt ice-cream. Care to join us?"

"Seasalt ice-cream? What's that?" Xehanort inquired as he was swept out the door with Ansem.

Letting out a hearty bout of laughter, Ansem led Xehanort towards the exit.

* * *

Finally feeling the cold breeze upon his face and the warmth of the sun in a clear blue sky, Xehanort let out an audible sigh of relief.

Ansem the Wise was thrilled. Xehanort had only barely been with them a few days and already Ansem found like he had found a son in the boy. His unusual yellow eyes always seemed to be filled with a blissfully ignorant innocence. But whenever the boy let his defenses down and relaxed, it always filled Ansem with a sense of joy . . . that all was well in the world.

Xehanort caught Ansem's look of amusement and was befuddled, "What?"

"Oh nothing, my boy. Look, there's Ienzo, waiting for us." Ansem pointed at a small white haired child, no older than 6 or 7 years, quietly sitting at a table outside a small shop.

The pair joined the young boy at his table, Ienzo momentarily looked up to acknowledge their presence before returning to watching the other children play.

Xehanort thought it was unusual for a child of Ienzo's age to be dressed in a small lab coat and spend more time watching the other children play than playing himself. But at the same time Xehanort was glad, because he couldn't help but feel a connection to the young boy.

Xehanort turned to watch the same children that Ienzo was when Ansem returned with three sticks of seasalt ice-cream. Then laughed at the sight of the two stoic students of his.

Xehanort and Ienzo looked up, Ienzo betrayed no emotion while Xehanort had a started look that slowly turned to puzzlement when he was handed the stick of seasalt ice-cream.

Ansem bent down to hand the ice-cream to Ienzo, who took it without so much as word, continuing to watch a blue-haired and red-haired pair of boys play.

Xehanort looked over at Ansem as he sighed and took a bite from his seasalt ice-cream in a reclined position.

Then Xehanort looked down to see Ienzo absent-mindedly take a bite from his own.

Xehanort looked down at the icy-blue wonder in his hands, taking note of the coolness that came off it and chilled his bare hands. A drip fell from the ice-cream as it began to slowly melt.

"Ah!" Xehanort leaped back in his chair in an unsuccessful attempt to dodge the nasty blue droplet that fell and spread into a stain on his otherwise clean white lab coat.

Ienzo looked at the stain and then looked up in a confused manner at Xehanort, which Xehanort returned.

And Ansem laughed at the sight.

Ienzo shook his head as Xehanort slowly craned his neck out in an awkward manner and took a cautious bite of the ice-cream.

He reeled back expecting a sour blueberry taste but it slowly became a rather pleasantly sweet one. Relieved, he took another bite and then another more enthusiastically.

And Ansem the Wise somehow found a way to laugh harder than he was already.


	2. Xehanort 2

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

"For several days, all was well. The days were filled with small little experiments and listening to Ansem the Wise's lectures. He was a knowledgeable man and that's why it surprised me to hear him say that he continues to learn nothing. This contradiction puzzles me and it absolutely must be my next solo research project. However that will have to wait as Ansem the Wise feels that I've progressed significantly enough to assist Even with his research."

"Even is a man with light blonde hair, and a scientist through and through. All he does is experiments and research, and he always finds a way to do both in any given situation. Today's session should be an interesting one to say the least."

Xehanort put down his pencil and pushed his chair away from his desk. He looked back at the scribbled thoughts upon his paper one last time before standing up and exiting his private room.

He was careful not to attract too much attention while moving about in the hallways. Braig still unnerved Xehanort greatly and he avoided the man's steely gaze as much as possible. Luckily, Braig was usually out on assignment, and was only a concern for Xehanort on days when Aeleus or Dilan were not standing guard at their usual posts, it was a surefire sign that one of them had swapped shifts with Braig.

Aeleus and Dilan were still very much mysteries to Xehanort, the two were very stoic, and particularly quiet but also very capable guardsmen. What particularly puzzled Xehanort about the two were that despite almost always standing guard, Ansem still felt satisfied referring to them as apprentices.

Xehanort made his way to the rather large lab that primarily served as Even's main residence. Machinery and gears whirled, buzzed and clicked from inside in a frenzied tirade. Inside, Even was applying a blowtorch to something, his back to Xehanort.

"Ah, Xehanort, just in time," He said without turning around, "Hand me that spanner over there."

Xehanort approached the workbench that Even was roughly waving and pointing at and looked at the various instruments nearly set up.

Even elaborated, "Curious how I knew it was you? In the short time you've been with us, I've memorized and made note of the particular sound of your footsteps - Yes, the red-handled one with the circular – Yes, that's the one. Bring it here."

When he brought it over, Xehanort was surprised to see that Even was working on a small light blonde boy. One that looked surprisingly familiar, and very lifelike. The 'child' was roughly Ienzo's age, Xehanort guessed.

Even explained, "This is my specialty. I refer to each one of them as Homunculus, which means 'little man.'"

He sported a large grin, "I theorized that it would be possible to create these shells, these golems, similar in appearance and make-up to _our _bodies, using synthesized everyday materials. But _my_ babies only get the best ingredients." He patted the Homunculus shell affectionately.

Xehanort peered closer and looked deeply into its eyes. "They're so… vacant."

Even's smug grin disappeared to be replaced with a particularly perturbed look, "Yes, well, that's where I'm hoping that you and Ansem will make as significant progress researching the heart, as I have researching bodies."

"Researching the heart?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, what did you think Ansem was studying? What do you think you'll be studying?"

Xehanort was puzzled, this was the first he was hearing of this, of any solidified task. All the time he spent with Ansem the Wise was primarily covering communities, manners, companionship, etiquette and deduction. And all they did outside of his tutelage was eat seasalt ice-cream and visit other places. There had been virtually no mention of any 'heart.'

"What's a . . . heart?" Xehanort ventured to ask.

Even momentarily went into shock before quickly recovering, "You cannot be serious! What are you, twelve? Go ask Ansem, I can ill-afford to spend any of my precious time explaining it to the likes of you."

Discouraged and slightly insulted, Xehanort turned and slowly departed from the laboratory. Crossing the estate grounds, Xehanort was wrapped up in his own thoughts. He continued to stare into his right hand, periodically clenching it into a fist. _What is a heart? Do I have one?_

"Hey, Xehanort!"

Xehanort whipped around to the sound of Braig's voice.

Braig got about as intimate as he did before, throwing an arm around Xehanort and begun talking nonchalantly, "So I hear you've managed to get Ienzo to warm up to you. How'd you do that? Since we've taken the squirt in, he's hardly said two words. But this morning, you were all he could talk about!"

Delivering a slap to the back, Braig removed his arm from Xehanort's shoulder, "You act cool and collected, but I bet in that heart of yours, you're nothing but a big softie."

_Heart of . . . mine?_

Xehanort gripped at his chest uncomfortably. When Braig noticed and gave him a quizzical look, Xehanort tried to play it off by straightening his tie.

"Ha ha. That's what I like about you . . ." Braig said warmly before suddenly becoming grim, "Always unpredictable."

Returning to his usual cheery disposition, Braig gave Xehanort one more slap on the back before departing, "Later, Master Xehanort."

Xehanort watched him until he walked out of sight then suddenly and violently clutched at his chest, "What . . . is this?"

Suddenly the world around him melted away, as if the very world itself was made of an unstable liquid. In its place stood a dusky backdrop, and Xehanort's bright yellow eyes widened as he saw three silhouettes he thought he recognized.


	3. Xehanort 3

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

Xehanort's bright yellow eyes widened as he saw three silhouettes he thought he recognized.

The three keyblade-bearers stood in front of him. A tall brown-haired man was on his knees directly in front of him. His hands tentatively placed on top of the hilt of his large keyblade. To his right was a fair blue-haired woman, keyblade held aloft, her eyes full of concern and compassion. To the Xehanort's left was that blonde haired homunculus . . . no, this one was alive, his eyes shone with a childlike wonderment. But suddenly grew distant and sad.

These three individuals stirred feelings inside Xehanort like nothing before. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and off-balance. He took a step forward, his legs felt like lead weights as he desperately tried reaching forward.

The blue-haired woman faded away as the young boy's keyblade fell apart and the boy collapsed like a puppet that had its strings cut.

The image disturbed Xehanort and he reached towards the kneeling man. But as he did so everything became distorted. It became hard to focus as he suddenly felt like he was grabbed and restrained by a hundred hands at once.

Xehanort cried out as he had the sensation of violently being pulled into the real world.

As the familiar estate grounds surrounded him once more he found himself falling to his knees and panting. His entire body was on fire as he desperately tried to compose himself. _What was that?_

* * *

"Yo." Aeleus said.

"Yo, yourself." Dilan remarked sourly.

The two sat across from each other in the mess hall. A large heaping plate of food sat in front of both of them. Sparks flew between the two as they simultaneously picked up their forks.

Braig sat in a third chair at the table looking hopelessly bored, his head propped up by his hands, "Another eating competition? That's your sense of fun? Hoo-boy."

Even sat by himself at a separate table. A small plate of food sat in front of him, long gone cold as he tinkered around with some sort of broken device, a magnifying lens up to his eye.

Ansem the Wise was still being served. In his hands he had a pair of textbooks. The whole process was slowed down as he debated over whether to have the green or yellow beans today.

Xehanort held his tray of food in his hands as he scanned across the room. _Don't want to sit with Aeleus, Dilan and Braig. With Braig that bored, he'll surely try to strike up a rather unwanted conversation with me._ _And Even seems busy._

He glanced back at Ansem the Wise, who had moved on, now deciding whether to have mashed or oven-baked potatoes. _That's going to take a while._

Xehanort made his way past the group and found Ienzo sitting by himself, his plate cleaned off as he stared out the window.

Xehanort cleared his throat as he sat at Ienzo's table, and wordlessly dug into his food.

"It's raining." Ienzo remarked.

"Yeah, no seasalt ice-cream today,"

Ienzo looked up at Xehanort, a slight smile peering across his face, "Nope. Too bad."

Try as he may, Xehanort couldn't help himself from smiling in response, "Yeah, I was looking forward to it." He finished by sticking a piece of steak in his mouth.

Ansem the Wise suddenly slammed his plate, overloaded with a combination of green beans, yellow beans, baked and mashed potatoes down on the end of the table, "Ah, finally." He picked up his fork.

Ienzo and Xehanort looked up at him and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ansem made a face.

* * *

Xehanort was still chuckling to himself as he made his way down the hall towards his private chambers. The whole business with Ienzo and Ansem was just so silly. It was a great relief from that feeling earlier. Xehanort began to muse as he proceeded further down the hall. _What was the meaning of that earlier incident? Was it his memory returning? Or some odd singularity? Should he bring the matter before Ansem the Wise?_

Xehanort could see no other option; however he also felt exhausted and would retire to his chambers for the night.

* * *

Braig wordlessly sat by himself in the empty mess hall. _Master Xehanort's behavior was out of character. What transpired exactly? Xehanort was always so cold and solitary, so why was he enjoying himself with Ansem and Ienzo's company._

He stood up from the table and walked over to a large picture window overlooking the central courtyard. It was far too dark outside to see anything coherently.

_Master Xehanort . . . Terra . . . Was this Xehanort either of them?_

Braig continued to rack his brain, desperately searching for pieces of the puzzle he simply did not have.

_Ansem the Wise had no idea who Xehanort really was, and predictably, he took him under his wing. Braig figured that he knew just how much to trust this new guy, after all, he looked like Terra . . . but he introduced himself as Xehanort. And I had met both of them. So . . . who was he?_

Suddenly, Braig wasn't too sure. He didn't want to mess around. Revealing what he knew could have dire consequences. Admitting that he withheld information from Ansem the Wise could wind up getting him expelled . . . or worse. And prodding the depths of Xehanort's brain seemed like an equally bad idea; after all, he had lost an eye during the whole ordeal.

He shrugged to his reflection in the window, "Oh well . . . what can you do?"


	4. Xehanort 4

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

"The previous night's ordeal has left me . . . uncertain, to say the least."

" . . . Keyblade. I recognized it when I saw it. Those Keys were important. Powerful weapons that unlocked something great. Or . . . perhaps they were to lock _away_ something great. Such is the nature of keys."

A droplet of ink dripped from his pen onto the page, leaving an unsightly smudge as Xehanort paused here.

Those three . . . He knew them from somewhere. However the feelings they stirred inside him, they were both positive and negative in nature. He desired answers, but where to begin?

_Even._

* * *

Xehanort ran into Ansem the Wise out in the hall. The older man was leafing through a large textbook just outside his study.

"Master?" Xehanort inquired.

"Ah, Xehanort, please, feel free to call me Ansem." The older gentleman closed his book.

"Very well. What are you doing?"

Ansem the Wise held up the leather-bound book he was reading, "Retrieving research material on the darkness in people's hearts."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow, having just heard about hearts, naturally he was intrigued. "Darkness in people's . . . hearts?"

Ansem nodded, "Yes, the heart is a powerful thing. I am blessed with the hearts of this place. Look around you, Xehanort. Because of the hearts of this place's citizens, this place has become a radiant garden."

"Radiant Garden . . ." Xehanort repeated, "That's what this place is called."

"Correct, and we stand in its bastion," Ansem the Wise gave a light chuckle, "The bastion of the heart."

"Heart's Bastion. A fortress of hearts."

"A fortress _for_ hearts." Ansem corrected, "Inside each person is a heart, and it's the state of their hearts that causes this place to prosper."

Ansem the Wise opened the door to his study lounge and ushered Xehanort inside. The two took a seat on opposite sides of Ansem's desk, which was cluttered with half-finished papers and tong our pages of notes.

"As ruler of this world, I must protect its interests." Ansem let out an audible sigh, "But it has been plagued by darkness of late. The latest string of events has lead to a rather messy circumstance with the Group of Four."

"Group of Four? Who's that?" Xehanort questioned.

"A group of rebellious youngsters who question my authority. Unhappy with the peaceful state we're all in."

Xehanort was surprised, "But how can that be? This place is wonderful."

"Apparently not to some. I would like to chat with these individuals, myself, but I'm far too old to be searching the wilderness looking for a group of delinquents now." Ansem scoffed, "Plus my research here is far too important to simply abandon."

Xehanort thought long and hard before responding, "Perhaps I could go."

Ansem looked up, a look of both amusement and concern, "I surely would like to see you spread your wings, however, this would not amount to a leisurely stroll through the forest. No, I will not send you alone."

Ansem tapped his pencil on the edge of his desk, "I have already sent Braig to survey the area . . . when he returns I'll tell him to escort you, between the two of you, you should have no problem finding a resolution to this unsavory matter."

Xehanort stood and bowed slightly whilst bringing his right hand up and over his chest.

* * *

Xehanort stood at one of the bastion's balconies. His arms were folding and resting on the railing. He gazed up at the starry sky spread out before him, the glittering lights of Radiant Garden cast a fading dwindling light from down below.

"People's hearts . . . if they made this tiny little town, then what made that vast beautiful sky?"

_There is a world somewhere out there that has a tree with star-shaped fruit, they say that those fruits are a promise to keep people connected._

"Huh?" Xehanort turned around.

The blue haired woman from before was behind him, she slowly made her way over to the railing and gazed up at the same sky.

_And they also say that if you have a good luck charm made from the skin of those fruits, no matter how far apart you are you'll always come back together someday._

She turned her head to face him and smiled. _It will keep us connected._

Xehanort was positively surprised. Suddenly she faded away. His mouth was agape, but he closed it and solemnly gazed out over the horizon.

* * *

"What's keeping Dyme?! Seriously, he left like four hours ago." A rather impatient blonde woman said.

"If you're having trouble waiting, then perhaps you'd like to play a game?" Inquired a man with buzzed platinum-blonde hair. He sat in front of a small table. The man absently-mindedly stroked at his goatee as he flipped a playing card over, "Oh, too bad. Looks like I drew the Joker."

"Between Dyme's laziness and your card games, it'll be amazing if Ansem the Wise even takes us seriously. Chump's probably laughing at us up in that high and mighty palace of his!"

"Calm down, Relena." Instructed the group's level-headed leader, "We got his attention. Our time will come."

The leader stood at a large open window, the brazen morning sun obscured his image and left only a silhouette in its wake. A grin cracked across his lips, "The king sent one of his hound dogs to sniff out the place. Lodur! Greet our guest."

Lodur collected the cards from his table, shuffled them into a neat deck and stuck them in his pocket, "Certainly."

* * *

Note: The names for the Group of Four are subject to change, given the possible emergence of official names.


	5. Xehanort 5

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

"Today I leave for a portion of the world I have not visited before. I am grateful to Ansem the Wise. He has granted me several liberties and speaks with me as an equal. It is a great privilege. With his permission, I am now going in his stead to diffuse a potentially dangerous situation. A handful of individuals calling themselves ' the Group of Four' are attempting to stir up distrust and unrest amoungst the townspeople by speak out against the wise ruler."

"My task is simple, to meet with these individuals, discern what they're dissatisfied with and report back to Ansem the Wise."

* * *

Braig was intrigued. _So, they're serious about causing trouble._

Lodur stood out in the open field, in clear view from Braig's watchful perch atop a nearby hill. He spoke with undeniable confidence, "Agent of Ansem the Sage. Present yourself and state your intentions, if you're game."

Braig stepped out from his hiding place, a plain smile spread across his lips.

Lodur slid a card from his pocket, it's edges sharply reflected the rising sun. His amused smile quickly turned sinister.

* * *

Ienzo was the only one waiting to send Xehanort off. Ansem the Wise was busy in his study, Even was tinkering in his lab, and Aeleus and Dilan were busy standing guard and patrolling.

Xehanort bent down to greet the little apprentice, "You remain diligent while I'm gone… because when I get back, I want you to have enough free time to enjoy a seasalt ice-cream."

Ienzo looked up and attempted to wipe his unruly bangs from his face, to no avail, "Of course," he looked down momentarily and then looked back up, "We're friends, right?"

Xehanort was about to chuckle when suddenly an image of the blonde-haired boy flashed in his mind. _Just who was this child?_ He looked back down at Ienzo and ruffled his hair, "Be back soon. Good luck, Ienzo."

"You too." Ienzo replied.

And the two friends parted ways.

* * *

Xehanort strolled out through the gates of Heart's Bastion to enter the main commons of Radiant Garden, his mind on the journey ahead.

"Been a good boy?" Braig's voice gave little warning before the one-eyed gunner snuck up behind Xehanort.

Xehanort scoffed, "Of course. How about you, did you stay out of trouble?"

"As if!" Braig waved his hand dismissively, "One of them thought they could take me on. I proved them otherwise." To denote his point he twirled his index finger in the air.

"Seriously, bro, this 'Group of Four's' a bad crowd. Hope you're ready to knock some skulls together because they're just gonna love you."

Xehanort wiped some lint from the shoulder of his white labcoat as they walked through the town, "We'll see."

"Man, sometimes . . . I really don't get you, you know? One moment you're a real tough guy, the next you're all soft and mellow. What's up with that?"

Xehanort didn't respond, instead he just kept an eye on the houses they past by. For a productive and happily content town, there wasn't exactly much movement or people walking the streets. _Had something happened here recently?_

Braig changed the subject, "This your first time out this far? We're in the outskirts now, soon we'll be out in the countryside. That's where our boys'll be waiting for us."

Xehanort stopped and faced Braig, "What did you learn from your evaluation?"

It was now Braig's turn to stop and address Xehanort, "They're pretty serious, I wouldn't expect a walk in the park if I were you. They're prepared to fight."

Xehanort crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I don't think so."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"If they intended to fight they would have already. They could have easily struck up a fight with Dilan and Aeleus and demand an audience with Master Ansem. No . . . I think they have an ulterior motive."

Braig smiled, "How astute. The new blood is learning."

"Since you already got into a skirmish with them . . . they're not looking for a public spectacle. Hoping to lure out Master Ansem perhaps?"

"I'd imagine so, but still, it's too soon to say for sure."

"Correct ," Xehanort uncrossed his arms and proceeded to walk, "Let's find out for sure."

Braig quickly caught up and threw an arm around Xehanort, "You know, I'm glad we get to bond like this."

Xehanort picked up Braig's slung arm and removed it from his shoulder.

"Too soon, huh?"

* * *

The Group of Four's hideout was a little more than a rundown old bunker. In service years ago, now it just stood as a testament of times long past.

Three of the four members stood outside the bunker to greet them.

A pink-haired man stood at the front of the group, his hair luscious and full, almost feminine while his stance was over-bearing and masculine. He was flanked by a man in a business suit and a disgusted looking woman with her arms crossed.

At first glance, Xehanort didn't know what to make of the individual. He seemed rather self-assertive, but surprisingly disciplined. _So he's why their motives are so unclear. He's a calculating, cunning man._

"Lodur, the well-tailored man here, informed me that we were having guests." He gestured towards the card playing man to his left, who tipped his head in salutations.

The pink-haired man wore a white shirt with black trim and long, detached sleeves, which were connected to the main body of clothes via blood-red strings. The garb was outlandish and looked unlike anything Xehanort had ever seen.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aluriam, and the rather arrogant woman to my right is Relena."

Relena wore a short white tank top and a red leather vest. She also wore a pair of baggy yellow pants. A sly, toying look was upon her face.

Aluriam took a moment to bow, "Welcome to our little abode."


	6. Xehanort 6

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

Aside from Xehanort's absence, nothing in Heart's Bastion was out of the ordinary.

Even spent innumerous hours in his laboratory working on his Homunculus research. Aeleus and Dilan made their patrols of the castle grounds. Ansem the Wise submerged himself in his studies.

The only one that hadn't fallen into a predictable routine was little Ienzo.

Inspired by Xehanort, Ienzo had devoted himself into mimicking his friends' behavior. In the morning, he worked feverishly on his writing skills. By midday he had a light meal and procured a book from the library, although Ienzo's literary preferences were not as scientific as Xehanort's might have been. And the afternoon was devoted to wandering the castle and checking in with his colleagues.

That evening, Ienzo found himself patrolling the grounds with Aeleus.

"All they ever do is play." Ienzo remarked as the two walked by the two boys Ienzo frequently watched.

"Their names are Lea and Isa." Aeleus remarked bluntly.

Ienzo pondered, "Don't they ever do homework or go to school?"

"Some children aren't that privileged."

Ienzo shook his head.

"You have to remember Ienzo, you were taken in by Ansem the Wise, and not many children receive the honor of his tutelage."

* * *

"Look at him." Isa remarked, folding his arms.

"Huh? What about him?" Lea looked over and asked.

"He thinks that he's too good for us."

"Now I don't think that's true, Isa. You shouldn't judg-" Lea began to caution.

"Judge? That's all he ever does, watching us and passing judgement, it's enough to make me sick."

"Hey, what's gotten into you? Where's the Isa I know? Little while ago, you'd have extended-"

"I don't care. Anyone that judges the value of others isn't worth my time." Isa waved his hand dismissively.

Lea made a face and looked from Isa to Ienzo, "You've changed."

Isa started walking away, "Let's hang somewhere else, I don't feel very welcomed here."

Lea allowed himself one last glance at Ienzo, his one exposed eye staring back intently. Lea let out a sigh and jogged after Isa.

* * *

Aeleus watched the two youngsters scamper off. Suddenly the older guardsman got an idea, "Hey, Ienzo, I know someone I'm sure you'd like to meet. Have you ever met Merlin the magician?"

_Merlin?_ Ienzo shook his head, his long bangs flailing in front of his face.

Aeleus smiled, "Yeah, Merlin has a shop in the Radiant Garden Commons, let's go pay him a visit."

* * *

"Like this?" Squall asked, one arm raised his open palm face-up.

"Precisely, my boy." Merlin instructed.

Squall concentrated and released a ball of fire from his hand, which launched out like a projectile and collided into the stone wall on the opposite side of the room.

Young Yuffie couldn't sit still, "C'mon Squall! We should go put on a magic show!"

Squall relaxed and began massaging his gloved hand, "No Yuffie, I will not distract the citizens while you practice your pilfering."

Yuffie pouted, "Practicing, Squall? I mastered pilfering."

Squall motioned for her to calm down, "Okay, okay, Yuffie. I take that remark back.

The door opened and Aeleus and Ienzo stepped in.

Merlin greeted the two, "Ah master Aeleus! Welcome! Ah, this must be the young master Ienzo."

Aeleus nodded, "Thank you, Merlin, you're far too kind. I was just showing Ienzo around and wanted to introduce you."

Ienzo broke away from the two and wandered around the room, "Interesting . . . the magical aura of this place is . . ." He stopped.

Squall was walking over to the wall to pick up his Gunblade when he noticed how quiet the room, or rather, Yuffie became.

Yuffie was staring wide-eyed at Ienzo who had walked behind her.

Ienzo looked up at Yuffie, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

Yuffie and Ienzo were roughly the same age, and Ienzo's weird stare made her feel uncomfortable, "Squall . . ." She pointed at Ienzo with her index finger from above, "Do something."

Squall merely brought his hand up to his face and sighed.

* * *

Ansem the Wise was mumbling out loud as he read, "The Heart of the World . . . is directly and indirectly connected to the hearts of its citizens . . ."

Ansem put down his book and steepled his fingers, "So then, the darkness that has been plagued this world of late . . . is because of its inhabitants?"

"Oh what to do?" He shook his head, "As ruler of this world, it is my duty to protect it and its inhabitants. But how do I protect it from an invisible unknown source?"

Reclining further in his chair, Ansem mused, "First I must find a way to measure the Darkness."

* * *

Even was running a diagnostics test on one of his Homunculi when he noticed something unusual. Peering closer, his suspicions were correct. "Hmm, interesting," He smiled a sly, almost sinister smile, "Could data prove a suitable substitute?"

Even could hardly contain his joy. He was so close to creating a functional Homunculus.

"Now to obtain some data . . ."

As if in answer to his wild musings, Dilan walked by the entrance to Even's laboratory and glanced in.

Even felt like nothing could wipe off his smile. It would prove to be a wonderful evening.

* * *

Braig was impressed.

Lodur was hunched over, propped up by his knee. The wind taken out of him.

Relena was on the ground, clutching her exposed abdomen.

Aluriam was hunched over, holding his left elbow with his right hand. One eye was closed as he looked up at Xehanort, "What ARE you?"

Xehanort was unscratched, his white labcoat whipped violently in the wind. His left hand was open, his fingers spread wide. His right hand clenched into a fist.

He looked down at the pink-haired inferior man. His face was cold and his yellow eyes shown with a disconcerting look.

"You know nothing of Master Ansem's greatness," Xehanort spoke harshly, "You have no right to make such accusations."

Aluriam smiled, "What is this? Has he clouded your mind already? Manipulated you into doing his bidding? You're naught but a lap-dog!"

Xehanort gripped Aluriam by the throat and held him high in the air.

Aluriam clutched at Xehanort's left hand and kicked is feet in the air. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

Xehanort clenched his teeth and tightened his grip.

Braig smiled, he was further amused.

The blue-haired woman who had visited Xehanort before, walked out from behind Aluriam and placed a gentle hand on Xehanort's elbow, a saddened, disappointed look in her eyes.

Xehanort's eyes went wide and his breathing became short and flustered.

She looked away and faded from view as Aluriam dropped to the ground, coughing and clutching his throat.

Xehanort's eyes were wide as he stared into both his palms, desperately trying to catch his breath.


	7. Xehanort 7

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

Braig was disappointed.

He wore his unsatisfied expression the entire trip back to Heart's Bastion. Periodically he had to roughly push one of the Group of Four as they began to dilly-dally. Aluriam, Relena, and Lodur were handcuffed and for most of the trip remained absolutely quiet.

Xehanort led the crowd. He was still pretty shaken about what had occurred back there. He felt distraught to think he had lost his temper and nearly killed another man. If it wasn't for her, he'd have surely finished the job. Surely, Ansem the Wise would be disappointed, he might have even had him discommunicated, or exiled, or . . . worse.

And then there were the accusations against Ansem.

Aluriam claimed that Ansem the Wise was more concerned with his own self-image than the conditions of the people. That despite receiving complaints from citizens, he continued to do nothing about them as long as it didn't affect him directly. Furthermore, Ansem had wasted innumerous resources to create his shining utopia, Radiant Garden, while the world outside it withered and crumbled away.

Xehanort was unsure what to think. He knew that Ansem the Wise wasn't as cold-hearted as Aluriam claimed, however under what circumstances would Aluriam make such accusations? What could he possibly gain from lying?

Ansem the Wise greeted the group outside the gate of Heart's Bastion.

"Well done, Xehanort. But the restraints are hardly necessary."

"There was a physical altercation. The only way to handle them was to incapacitate them and restrain them. Afterwards, their leader refused to answer any inquiries until he got to speak with you."

Ansem looked saddened, "Very well."

* * *

While Ansem spent time discussing with Aluriam, Xehanort and Braig detained Lodur and Relena. They were kept in a secure room in which Aeleus was posted as a guard.

It was then that Xehanort noticed that Braig wasn't acting in his usual manner. Braig nonchalantly waved goodbye as he walked away.

Xehanort had never felt so bad. _Why is this tormenting me so? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?_

The thoughts continued to spiral and rebound in his mind. Despite not asking them out loud, or to anyone in particular, he felt absolutely miserable that he wasn't receiving any answers. All he wanted was to feel simple and clean.

Xehanort wandered around the premises. Everyone was either missing, or busy. Even had a 'do not disturb' sign outside his laboratory. Aeleus was on guard. Dilan was absent. Ienzo was absent. Braig had disappeared, and Ansem was busy with Aluriam.

As Xehanort wandered around he realized just how late it was getting. He walked over to a large window and looked up at the night sky. _Was she . . . looking out at the same sky? One . . . sky. One destiny._

* * *

Ven was always sleeping. It was peaceful to watch.

_He seems to love sleeping underneath a starry sky. _Terra mused to himself.

Terra walked over to the sleeping Ventus and sat beside him. He looked up at the clear night sky.

He was only staring in wonder for a few moments, but it felt like forever. Soon though, he felt a familiar presence nearby. A warm smile spread upon his lips.

Aqua walked over and sat beside him, tucking her knees up by her chest. She spoke in barely a whisper, "I thought I'd find him sleeping out here."

"Yeah, me too," Terra admitted.

Aqua laid her head on Terra's bulky shoulder.

"What do you make of this sky?" He asked.

Aqua had closed her eyes, "Proof."

"Of what?"

"That we're all connected. One sky, one destiny."

Somehow, that made Terra feel a hundred-percent better.

* * *

Xehanort's room felt lonesome and cold. He couldn't understand what it was that was missing. But it was evident that something was indeed missing.

He sat at the edge of his bed, his hands firmly grasped together, his head hung low as he stared at the floor.

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work." He raised his hand into the air and stared into his fist, which shook violently. "So why do I periodically tremble?" He brought his hand back down and covered his chest. "Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

He let his arms fall to his sides and threw back his head.

* * *

Aluriam had been smug when he first sat before Ansem the Wise.

_Like all children, this one believes he knows the answer to all things. Oh, what a fool. His ignorance shall be his downfall, mark my words._ Ansem wrote his thoughts down in a notebook as he sat across from the pink-haired man.

"You have made some disturbing accusations against me, Aluriam of the Group of Four."

Aluriam smiled, feeling superior, "You're naught but a disillusioned old man, 'Ansem the Wise.' You claim to be a protector of the people, but what have you done? Dabbled away while your people suffer!"

"I will not stand to be insulted, young man. It has been through my guidance and leadership that we have experienced peace."

"Peace?!" Aluriam laughed, "Your throne may be intact, but those who live outside your hallow grounds are plagued by monsters and torments!"

"Preposterous. If such were true, I'd have heard it by now."

"When's the last time you've stepped outside your castle, mighty sage? Your citizens aren't so lucky as to live a prestigious life as your own. Living in blissful unawareness."

Ansem was disturbed by this information. _Could he be right? Could there be problems I've somehow missed?_

"And your lapdog, Xehanort! He's a dangerous man! You should be detaining him, not us!"

_Xehanort?_ Ansem remembered all the fonder memories of Ienzo, Xehanort and himself. _Dangerous?_


	8. Ansem 1

"Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge."

"That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that."

"I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand."

"With these thoughts in mind, I venture out in search of the answers. Yielding to not speculation, but only proven fact."

"In my absence I leave my executive duties to my apprentices. They will ensure all will go right."

"This… is the story of Ansem the Wise!"

* * *

The sky was dark and the weather was miserable, despite it being fairly early in the day.

An eerie fog had rolled in, greatly obscuring visibility and making the air wet with moisture. The cloud obscured sun looked more like a dusky moon, plunging the sky into twilight.

In the condensed mist, a creature stirred, its movement and manner was clearly not those of a human.

It was not far removed from _**those who were not well-versed in their own existences**_.

The creature squirmed in a liquid manner, its antennae twitched as it sensed an approaching soul.

A man stepped out of the fog, his face covered in bandages, obscuring all but one eye and his mouth. His skin was ash-black, his eye an eerie yellow, and his lips bleached white. His white and black outfit slowly moved in the gentle breeze.

"A Disjointed?" He questioned as he stared at the small creature.

It hazarded getting closer to him, although its actions spoke momentary hesitation.

"'Those born from existences thrown out of skew.' This one looks like a Fragment." The stranger gazed upwards, "There's usually a lot more of you, and at least a few Scattered."

The Fragment looked around, if it had been any other creature it would have more than likely been confused. Its head swiveled to the right and left, as if looking over its own shoulder.

"Let's get this over with; prolonged exposure will threaten the World Order." The stranger threw his right hand back behind him and clenched his bandaged hand, a resounding crack echoed through the misty morning air.

The Fragment leapt into the air, intend on attacking him. The stranger retaliated by swinging his arm forward and grasping the Fragment by its crooked head. There was a momentary pause before the Fragment burst into mist with a deafening pop.

The stranger relaxed and wiped his hand off on the front of his robe, and sighed, "Why is it that no matter where I go, I'm plagued by you? However, it's strange, I usually have a few days grace before you begin to show up. Is my soul being rejected?"

At that moment a dark portal appeared almost out of sight, and from it another Fragment appeared.

The stranger resumed his fighting stance but stopped when he saw the Fragment scurry off in the opposite direction, "Huh?"

The countryside grew strangely quiet.

* * *

Aluriam was being taken to be detained with Relena and Lodur when Xehanort entered Ansem's study.

Xehanort watched the man get hauled away before he turned to face Ansem.

Ansem looked distressed, "I must leave, and apologize for the short notice, but something has been brought up to my attention and I must investigate at once. You and the others are to remain here and act collectively in my stead. Standard procedures are documented in the top drawer of my desk, consult them in the case of an emergency."

The older man placed a friendly hand on Xehanort's shoulder, "Look after Ienzo for me."

Xehanort looked surprised but nodded anyway.

Ansem gave him a quick smile and nodded resolutely, "I must hurry. Farewell."

And with that Ansem hastily packed up his things and departed, leaving a rather unprepared Xehanort to consider his next course of action.

* * *

Ansem knew where to begin his search; all four members of the Group of Four came from the same small village out in the countryside, a quaint place called Neverway.

As he hastened outside Heart's Bastion and into Radiant Garden proper, he failed to notice a young dusty haired man lurking outside the castle grounds.

Dyme was jittery and nervous, "I tried to tell them they selected the wrong guy." He ran a hand through his light brown hair.

The young man slowly and meekly made his way around the corner and into Heart's Bastion.

"Aluriam was right. Their defenses are down, there's only one guy." Dyme smiled, full of confidence, as he walked towards Dilan, who was the only one guarding the castle entrance.

Dilan's interest was piqued by the newcomer.

Dyme pointed his left index finger at Dilan and opened his mouth, ready to state his intentions.

At that moment, an energy dart rained down and landed squarely between Dyme's feet.

The dart came from the higher levels of Heart's Bastion. Dyme looked up, his face locked in perpetual fear.

Braig was kneeling up on one of the castle's peaks, his arrow guns locked together in his typical sniper-rifle like fashion.

A grin spread upon the one eyed man before he seemed to melt from existence.

Partway down the castle face, Braig reappeared momentarily to swing himself onto another of the castle's slated roofs.

Dyme jumped back, unsure what to do, his body shook as he glanced back and forth.

Dilan slowly made his way towards Dyme. About the time he was halfway to the cowardly man, Braig landed beside him, unlocked his two arrow guns and held one in each hand.

"We were waiting for you." Braig called out, "We knew there was still one of you out there. Figured it'd be some kind break out attempt."

Dyme cursed under his breath, and his entire posture drooped in mock defeat, "I told them they had the wrong guy…"

Braig grinned, "Now we can do this the hard way . . . or the easy one." He leveled an arrow gun at Dyme's face.

Dyme suddenly grew angry, "Stop underestimating me!!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a brown sitar and strummed a few notes.

* * *

Ansem the Wise made his way further into the countryside. He had stopped along the way and checked with the locals in the surrounding towns and villages to affirm Aluriam's statements, but so far, all was well. Although it disturbed Ansem a little to know that many of the villagers had no idea who he was. It relieved him however to hear how highly they praised Ansem the Wise, even if they didn't know him by sight.

Remaining incognito, Ansem thanked each and every villager he conversed with and inquired into their wellbeing.

So far, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Until he found his intended destination.

The small rural village that Aluriam, Relena, Lodur and Dyme hailed from was burnt to the ground. But try as he might, Ansem found no bodies, and only one survivor.

The man was in bad shape and wouldn't last long, Ansem cradled him in his arms.

"They . . . came from the darkness . . . Attacked everyone. In the chaos . . . an oil lamp was knocked over . . . before we knew it . . . –in flames . . ." He groaned in protest of his own weakening body.

Ansem didn't know how to console the man and merely held him in his arms until he passed away.

The man's heart materialized above Ansem's head and floated upwards . . . before being snatched by a Fragment that seemed to come out of nowhere.

The Fragment landed nearby and closely examined the heart it held in its hands. It opened its mouth wide, its face growing to disjointed proportions in an uncanny almost comical manner before biting down and consuming the heart.

The heart shattered glass-like and the pieces rained down, but they faded before touching the ground.

The Fragment licked its lips, a satisfied look on its face. Suddenly it contorted, looking upse, its body quivered violently.

Ansem watched in horror as the little Fragment, swelled and bubbled, its jelly-like substance hardening and solidifying into a terrifying creature. The creature was taller than a man, and sported a pair of tiny wings. Its head had flattened considerably and a halo-like crown hung-lopsided just above its head.

It sported a toothy grin full of malice. As its little wings began to flap, it started to levitate above the ground. It had grown a tail, which swung back and forth contently.

Ansem got up from his crouching position. His face in a look of terror as he questioned what to do.

* * *

Author's note: Introduction of a new enemy species: the Disjointed. A middle ground between the Unversed and the Heartless, the Disjointed are comprised of those whose existences have become twisted and grown unnatural.

There are three types revealed: Fragments, which are of the lowest tier, much like Shadows, Creepers and Floods. Scattered, much like the second lowest tier, they share similarities to Soldier Heartless, Dusk Nobodies and Scrapper Unversed. And finally the Privileged, designed to fill the role taken by the pureblood Invisible Heartless.

The stranger, Nameless, has been designed to parallel DiZ's appearance in a manner not unlike Vanitas paralleling Dark Riku.

The role these newcomers serve will become clear as the story progresses.

Also this chapter is depicted from the point of view of Ansem the Wise, of which there will probably be a few chapters off and on, and as such the introduction has changed (if, like me, you skip over it with each new chapter. Ha ha).


	9. Xehanort 8

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

"One Fragment isn't a problem," The bandaged-covered stranger reminded himself, "As long as more don't show up, this town should be perfectly fine."

The stranger was tailing the retreating Fragment; it had made its way into what was presumably a fairly populated center of life. This was highly unusual, throughout the various worlds he had visited, he was always graced with a few days before their appearance. And this was the first time they seemed interested in something besides him. _Did I make a mistake? Has this happened in all the worlds I've left behind? I thought they were merely pursuing me._

He stopped following the Fragment when it began to climb the outer wall of a rather large castle. _This could be tricky, to continue following this Fragment, I'm going to have to sneak inside this fortress_.

The stranger stopped, noticing a sound in the distance. _Combat? Perhaps this will be easier than I thought_.

* * *

Braig was becoming annoyed again. He re-gripped his arrow guns and steadied his aim. Dyme was putting up more of a fight than he had expected.

Between Dilan and Braig, Dyme had been holding his own. Successfully evading all their attacks, however he hadn't been able to land one either.

"C'mon! Dance!" Dyme called out as he swung his sitar at Dilan. Dilan had to stop his assault to dodge backwards and by doing so, he interrupted Braig's aim.

Braig lowered his arrow gun and cursed, "Clever little sneak!"

* * *

Xehanort was awoken by the sound of an ensuing battle. He walked out onto his open balcony and looked down at the chaos below. "Looks like Braig's prediction was right, the fourth member has arrived."

Xehanort suddenly felt a disturbing presence. Malicious intent was nearby, he could feel it. He turned around and slowly walked back into his room.

Suddenly from the balcony came a sound and he whipped around to see a small darkened creature. It had a pointy head with two antennae.

He gazed into its eyes. He could feel it. This creature wasn't natural. It was a familiar feeling, but it wasn't natural at all. His first thought was that the creature wasn't real. That this wasn't really happening. But the cold sweat he was in proved otherwise. He cautiously stepped back.

_A weapon, I need a weapon! Why don't I have a weapon?!_

Xehanort continued to step back, but stopped when he suddenly bumped into another individual standing behind him. He whipped around to see a slightly taller man, dressed in white bandages.

The stranger spoke, "So you're the one this creature is after."

Xehanort couldn't afford to focus on just one of the two intruders and as such he backed away trying to keep the two both in sight.

"Who are you?"

The Fragment suddenly looked confused, unsure how to handle the situation now that two humans were present.

"They're after you. If they consume you, they'll disappear, leaving this world alone. But as long as you remain here, these creatures threaten to destroy this world, piece by piece."

Xehanort didn't know what to make about any of this, "What are you saying?! That I should just give in?!"

The stranger shook his head, "No, then that would mean I would have to do the same." He began to unwrap the bandages on his right hand and let them fall to the ground, his hand was charcoal black and did not appear to be very healthy.

"You and I are alike. Composed of things not meant to be mixed together." He locked his fingers in a death grip with an audible crack. "In that extent we are not unlike them."

The stranger dashed forward, bringing his hand low and scooping up the Fragment in his grip. Holding the creature up to the sky he tightened his grip and in a flash of energy, the creature was no more.

Xehanort was amazed, "What are you?"

The stranger looked away, "Nameless. I have no name, no existence to call my own. In that regard, I'm just like you."

Xehanort grew angry for some inexplicable reason, "I have a name!"

Nameless relaxed and turned to face Xehanort, more than a little intimidating, "Really? Do you remember your _true _name?"

Xehanort paused, quite unsure how to answer.

Nameless walked out onto the balcony, "You're only prolonging the inevitable . . . However, merely submitting isn't the answer. Farewell."

Xehanort chased after him, but by the time he got outside and looked around, Nameless was gone.

* * *

The armor felt so incredibly heavy.

"Like the heart plagued by darkness, the soul too becomes tired."

He struggled to lift his head and keep walking.

"We did this, you and I."

He felt like any moment now his legs would seize up and he'd fall apart.

"The Disjointed are our fault. Lacking order, they have no clear purpose, and lash out at the Heart, Soul and Body indiscriminately."

His massive sword was too heavy for him to lift and in the end he just dragged it behind himself, leaving a trail of divots.

"Our time is short, but with the return of the Disjointed to Radiant Garden, this may be our last chance."

He spoke out loud, making hollow – wordless noises. _Nameless, what we did, we did unknowingly. Unconscious intent does not deserve to be punished._

"To undo that which was accidently done: that is our purpose."

Again he responded with his hollow echoing projections. _Setting things right, may God have mercy on our conjoined souls._

"Amen to that, Sentiment."

And the Nameless Sentiment marched on, uncertain as to when he would merely fall apart and cease to exist. The burnt-out village infested with Disjointed loomed on the horizon.


	10. Xehanort 9

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

Xehanort didn't feel like writing. He couldn't focus, and more and more he felt completely overwhelmed, as if in any moment he was going to break.

He put down his pen and pushed away from the table.

The fighting had long since died down. Xehanort didn't know who won, and at that moment, he didn't really care. _I just want . . ._

His thoughts hung there. What did he want? What was wrong? He didn't even know that, all he knew is that he didn't want to feel like this anymore.

He hadn't even noticed he was gazing up at the roof of his room until there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it.

Dilan stood outside, "Dyme has been detained, and we put him with the others."

"Thanks for the report, Dilan." _That explains who won._

Dilan nodded and left.

Xehanort let out a heavy sigh. _What am I suppose to do?_

It was then that Xehanort remembered Ansem and his last words "Look after Ienzo for me."

He didn't know what to do about his own situation, but he took comfort in knowing what to do for Ansem.

He quickly threw on his white lab coat and left in search of Ienzo.

* * *

It was nearly complete!

Even had long been looking forward to this day. He had waited too long for Ansem to finish his research. Ansem may have only be interested in the heart for its knowledge, but with that research Even would have been able to synthesize an artificial heart, one he could put in his Homunculi.

However, while running a diagnostics test, Even had noticed that the Homunculus reacted to digital stimuli. If he could gather enough of it, he might be able to power and breathe life into them.

And finally, Dilan had returned with enough digital data on the residents hearts. All that was left was to upload it and encode it into the Homunculus.

What a glorious day it would be indeed.

* * *

The last person to see Ienzo was Aeleus, so Xehanort headed down to where they were detaining the Group of Four.

Aeleus was sitting in a wooden chair near the barred chamber housing the group. He looked up when Xehanort approached.

"Aeleus, where's Ienzo?"

Aeleus replied in his usual monotone way, "He's spending the day learning magic with Merlin the magician."

_Magic? Ah, yes, the principle idea behind transferring energy into a usable form._

"Thank you." Xehanort bowed his customary bow before turning and departing.

* * *

Aluriam remained quiet the entire time that Relena continued to scorn Dyme. When she finally quieted down and ran out of ways to insult Dyme's intelligence, he finally defended the young man.

"Relena, everything's going according to plan. We're all inside Ansem's castle, and when the sage returns, he'll realize I was telling the truth, release us and that will be our moment to strike."

Relena didn't know whether she should be impressed or call Aluriam's bluff. _There's no way he planned out all this._ She went with the former . . . for now, and feigned amusement.

Aluriam removed his hands from his long sleeves and shook his right hand above his left. A single cherry blossom pedal floated down and landed in his hand.

"Just remain patient."

* * *

Ienzo didn't expect to learn magic overnight, but he was dedicated enough that he knew he would make great strides in its pursuit.

Squall and Yuffie didn't show up today. Merlin explained that although they were learning magic from him, they were also learning the ways of combat from a fellow named Cid Highwind.

Ienzo had quickly grasped one of Merlin's lessons: levitation. While listening to Merlin, Ienzo made a habit of lifting the magical tome in front of him and twirling it in the air.

Merlin was discussing the principle behind the use of fire magic when he was interrupted by a knock on the door, "I wonder who that could be."

He shuffled over and opened it.

Xehanort bowed, "Is Ienzo here?" he inquired.

Merlin nodded, "Yes he is, he's in the middle of a lesson."

Xehanort looked embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense," Merlin waved his hand, please come in. Would you perhaps like some tea?"

Xehanort looked surprised, "Tea?"

The magic that ensued refilled Xehanort with wonder and amazement.

* * *

Xehanort and Ienzo left Merlin's house in stitches.

"Oh we have to do that again!" Xehanort was saying, Ienzo's right hand firmly grasped in his left as they made their way back to Heart's Bastion.

Ienzo looked up suddenly serious, "Why don't you study magic at Merlin's with me?"

Xehanort was surprised, "You think he would?"

Ienzo nodded, "He still teaches Dilan on his days off."

The white-haired scientist nodded, "I suppose I could. Dilan, huh? There's still a lot I don't know about him."

Ienzo merely nodded.

* * *

Nameless watched Xehanort and Ienzo from the rooftops.

"That man . . . he's like us."

To anyone else, Nameless Sentiment's response would have sounded like hollow echoes inside metal, but Nameless and Sentiment had been bound this way for so long that 'translating' the echoes came as second nature.

_But he's different._

"That's right, he has no idea. No recollection. He can't remember his time from before. But despite that, his heart continues to make connections. He values that boy's friendship."

_There's something else as well._

"Really? I can't detect that."

_It's dormant and faint, but incredibly strong regardless._

Nameless stretched and massaged his hand, "So what do we do? His presence threatens this world."

_My time is running out. This may be our one chance._

"The Disjointed. We must suppress them. Defeat them before they consume this world in their bloodlust."

_You continue to guard the main section of Radiant Garden. I'll protect the outskirts, as it has always been._

"Are you going to be alright? You haven't been mobile in quite some time."

But a response never came. Nameless let out a sigh and continued to make his way from rooftop to rooftop. All the while keeping Xehanort and Ienzo in sight.


	11. Ansem 2

"Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge."

"That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that."

"I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand."

"With these thoughts in mind, I venture out in search of the answers. Yielding to not speculation, but only proven fact."

"In my absence I leave my executive duties to my apprentices. They will ensure all will go right."

"This… is the story of Ansem the Wise!"

* * *

Ansem the Wise had not witnessed such a monstrosity before. A creature of darkness, he was sure.

It had happened time and time again. Someone in their ignorance would lead to the creation of such horrors, and in their folly they would spell doom for their colleagues, family, and friends. A dark spiral of destruction.

In Ansem's passiveness, he had allowed this to happen directly under his nose. These creatures had brought destruction to his land. Ansem vowed he would be passive no longer.

However, in his current state, there was nothing he could do but flee from the creatures, and flee from the destruction.

"A weakness must be found, and preparations must be made." He quietly reminded himself, as he made his way back to Radiant Garden proper.

* * *

The Disjointed had separated into three distinct types. The Fragments served mainly as scavengers and scouts. The Scattered acted as muscle, moving wreckage to allow the Fragments passage. And the handful of Privileged acted as leaders, and surveyed the progress of the other Disjointed.

The Privileged floated above the burnt out village on their little wings. They had witnessed Ansem the Wise's withdrawal, but they weren't particularly interested in him, Radiant Garden would fall in due time. For now, the Disjointed searched the wreckage for war trophies and any possible survivors.

Furthest from the village, a Scattered poked his head out of the wreckage, a large stew pot covered his head, a toothy grin spread across his lips and he looked around with the stainless steel 'helmet.' The Scattered's companion, a simple Fragment tilted his head as he watched the goofy spectacle.

At least until a large sword dropped and split the stew pot in half. The Scattered disappeared in a puff of smoke which marked its unceremonious end.

Nameless Sentiment lifted his massive sword and rested it upon his shoulder as the Fragment went wide-eyed and tried to flee.

Sentiment spun around, building momentum before slamming his massive sword onto the tiny Disjointed, sending him to join his Scattered brother.

One of the Privileged noticed the puff of ominous smoke released by the Fragment and its toothy grin of malice was replaced by a confused look of curiosity. It floated its way over to see what had happened when a large, massive sword flew up through the air like a projectile and pierced the Privileged through the chest. Time seemed to slow down as the Privileged bubbled and contorted, a look of pain on its face before exploding into smoky pieces and evaporating like its companions.

The sword landed in the middle of the burnt out village for all the Disjointed to see. Fragments and Scattered alike stopped what they were doing to look at the foreign object that had just interrupted their looting.

The other three remaining Privileged all dived in unison toward the direction where the sword had come from, intent on ending the battle before it progressed further. However the three clouds of smoke that came from that direction did not bode well for the Disjointed.

The Fragments began to scatter as the Scattered aligned themselves in rows and columns, intend on standing their ground.

Sentiment stepped out from around a burnt out building, unarmed. He made his way to the center of the village and reclaimed his sword, holding it aloft in both hands.

It spoke in a hollow wordlessness, and assumed a battle position, clearly indicating its challenge to the Disjointed.

The Scattered became enraged and charged the unidentified enemy. Some leapt into the air while others attempted to attack from the ground. One tried to perform a roundhouse kick but came into contact with the business end of Sentiment's rather unruly sword.

Sentiment followed up by leaping high and swinging horizontally, destroying the airborne scattered all in one fell swoop. While in the air Sentiment twisted and plunged the sword into the ground, the resulting shockwave destroying the grounded Scattered.

In three quick movements, Sentiment had cleared the village of all the Scattered Disjointed.

However the Fragments had all fled, and none were in sight.

Sentiment knew that it had achieved a victory against the Disjointed, but the battle was just beginning.

* * *

Ansem the Wise was fairly tired by the time he arrived back in peaceful Radiant Garden. The citizens milled about and they all stopped to great their valiant sage.

Ansem hastily waved back in response and continued to make his way towards Heart's Bastion. As he neared it however he was greeted by the most peculiar spectacle.

All six of his apprentices stood outside the gates to greet him.

Xehanort stood in the center of the group, his left hand placed on Ienzo's right shoulder.

Aeleus and Dilan stood on either side of the pair while Braig and Even stood on the ends.

Ansem was surprised, "What's this?"

"We were informed by a passing traveler that you would soon be returning to us." Xehanort said with a bow, "Welcome back, Master Ansem."

Ansem laughed a hardy laugh. His apprentices did not know what had occurred in the outskirts, but their display of friendship made him feel much better and filled him with hope.

Ansem wasted no time getting to work, "Braig, Aeleus, I want you two to venture into the outskirts, there's a burnt out village that needs our attention. Beware, for what I found out there were the likes of nightmares. If you run into any trouble report back immediately. The village is already lost, there's naught we can do besides pay our respects and exact vengeance upon those responsible."

Braig and Aeleus nodded, gathered their weapons and departed immediately.

The wizened sage looked at his other apprentices, "There is much work to be done, come, let us confer together and decide on our next course of action."

Xehanort looked away, "I agree, Master Ansem, but there is someone I must see first. It shouldn't take long.

Ansem nodded, giving his consent.

Xehanort quickly departed and stepped out of sight.

* * *

Xehanort rounded the corner and found Nameless sitting upon some wooden crates.

The white-haired apprentice did not entirely trust this foreign intruder, "Master Ansem returned just as you said. Now I believe I deserve some answers."

Nameless looked up and then looked back down, "Yeah, you do. However what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone."


	12. Xehanort 12

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

"Long, long ago, when the nameless had names, this land wasn't the Radiant Garden you know today.

Beyond the great maw, existed an ancient civilization founded shortly after the Keyblade Wars of legend. After that particularly nasty and grueling war, there existed a particular stigma associated with the Keyblade and all who bore one.

But with all taboos, there exists those that do just that which is forbidden. The Keyblade may have been lost to us, but its latent abilities were not, or so we believed.

During a period known as the enlightenment, the people turned from talk of light and darkness, and instead focused on scientific revolution, that which could be proven with examination. A period when the world studied and made observations instead of praying and believing. But while these learned individuals rapidly made progress, there was a group lying in the shadows.

This gave rise to the cult: a group of believers practicing the forbidden arts. We believed that what we were doing was accessing the power of the Keyblade, the power of unlocking one's heart, one's potential.

We couldn't have been more wrong."

* * *

"You ready?"

Two brothers, one younger, one older, wore black ceremonial robes, zipped up in the front. Dangling from their necks were white ivory drawstrings, engraved and ceremonial in nature as well.

The two brothers smiled at one another, most of their faces obscured by the shadows caused by their hoods.

The younger brother nodded to the older. He was ready.

Around them gathered a congregation of people, several, over fifty similarly-dressed individuals.

At the front of the congregation was a balding white haired man. His eyes sparkled with a particular youthfulness his body lacked. He was the only one with his hood down. On either side of the man were two large ornamental torches. Besides the few torches on the walls, there was little light in the dim, dank building.

Behind the balding man sat a sacrificial altar.

The man threw his arms in the air, his sleeves were slightly too long and hung from his fingertips. "Our long-awaited ceremony is about to begin. Brothers! Sisters! Colleagues and friends! We are about to step into a brand new world!"

The older brother tapped his younger brother on the shoulder, "Would you wait here a second, Al? I'm parched; I'm just going to grab some water."

The older brother pushed and excused his way through the gathered crowd, and made his way into the back room.

Inside the makeshift kitchen, the older brother threw back his hood, revealing his golden blonde hair. Even in the faint light, his hair seemed to almost shine. He gently pulled back his sleeve as he retrieved a paper cup and dipped it into a bowl of drinking water. He lifted the cup to his lips, the cool refreshing beverage barely made contact before he was suddenly roused by a bright indigo light.

Something was wrong, and he knew it. Suddenly compelled to find his brother, the elder dropped his cup and rushed back to where everyone had gathered, completely forgetting about his hood.

He expected to be reprimanded for it, but instead found a darkened, empty room. Black ooze dripped from the walls and the room felt uncharacteristically cold.

"Al!" the older brother searched high and low, intent on discovering what had happened.

Something had gone wrong. The ceremony was supposed to unlock everyone's potential!

The blonde man overturned tables when it suddenly hit him. "He must have accessed the dark corridors accidently."

He hastily left the room and returned with a simple suit of armor.

"By accessing Kingdom Hearts artificially, he must have made some mistake with the dark corridors. If so, then Al must be…" He stared at the armor for a second, to make sure he was doing everything right.

He placed the armor on the altar and drew out a ceremonial knife, and drew some blood from his hand.

"Give me back my brother! I'll pay any price!"

* * *

Nameless chuckled to himself, "It turned out that what the priest was really accessing wasn't Kingdom Hearts, but instead he was unnaturally accessing the Realm of Darkness."

"Luckily I rescued my brother in the nick of time. But our forbidden arts weren't a substitute for the Keyblade, they were the art of substitution itself."

"As a result, both my brother and I live a twisted existence. He lost his body in the ceremony. And I paid the price to bring him back with my heart."

He began to unravel the bandages surrounding his face. "This . . . is my body but it harbors my brother's soul."

The bandages dropped to the ground, "My brother meanwhile resides in a soul of armor that harbors his heart, and my soul."

Nameless' face was ash-black, but his eyes were two totally different colors, one an eerie yellow, while the other was blood red. His hair was as white as snow and pulled back into a long ponytail. "This is the face of the Disjointed personified."

Xehanort had listened to Nameless' story. "And 'Nameless' symbolizes the lack of your true selves."

"That is correct; we are both ourselves and neither at the same time. Two individuals twisted into one. Sound familiar?"

Xehanort shook his head, "No it does not. And technically you and your brother are two individuals twisted into two, are you not?"

Nameless pondered about this for a moment.

Xehanort grew tired of this, "It sounds to me that those Disjointed are your problem; after you, not me."

A smile spread upon Nameless' lips, "I haven't finished telling my story."

* * *

_What happened?_

"Al?"

The suit of armor stirred and placed a gauntlet on its helmet. _Huh? What happened?_

"I was hoping you could tell me."

The older brother had his hood drawn up over his face, completely shrouding it in shadow.

_There was a bright light, and a . . . gateway?_

"So I was right, he opened the dark corridor."

_There was screaming and-_

Suddenly, a dark spiral appeared in the corner of the room. A little creature, a Disjointed Fragment crawled out.

* * *

"The Disjointed," Nameless was saying, "Are twisted creatures that lack any real purpose. They attack body, heart and soul. When one consumes a body, they transform into a Scattered. When one consumes a heart, they transform into a Privileged. And I've only witnessed one account of one getting its hands on a soul."

* * *

A large claw, as big around as the suit of armor was tall, reached through the dark corridor.


	13. Xehanort 13

"What are these feelings? I am clearly content with my newfound line of work. So why do I periodically tremble? Why does my heart ache like I've forgotten something crucial? Why do I constantly find myself adrift?"

"With these thoughts in mind, I pursue the answers. Yielding to no obstacle, my colleagues and I search for the absolute truth."

"However along the way we did something horrendous… and now we have to set things right… or I would if I could."

"This… is the story of the Heartless Alchemists!"

* * *

"I don't want to hear any more." Xehanort said as he stood on a dirt road, lush green landscape on either side of himself.

He let out a sigh, "What happened to those peaceful days?"

"They're still there." Aqua said as she stepped around from behind him.

Xehanort clutched his fist in protest, "No . . . they're not."

"Then we'll just make new ones." Ven said, walking around from the other side.

Xehanort looked back at them in wonder.

"You still have it right?" Ventus asked.

"Have what?" Xehanort asked, confused.

Aqua and Ven both reached into their pockets and pulled out similar small star-shaped charms. Aqua's was blue, Ven's was green.

"They keep us connected."

* * *

Xehanort stirred from his momentary trance, and wiped at his eyes.

Nameless had been talking the entire time, but Xehanort only caught the tail-end of his story, "- A truly dangerous creature."

It wasn't that Xehanort didn't believe the man, but rather he didn't feel the information was relevant, "You should come with us, tell Master Ansem –"

"No, I cannot, it's bad enough that you've become involved. You cannot tell anyone! Remember?"

"So then what? What do you expect me to do?"

Nameless shook his head, "Me and Sentiment will take care of the Disjointed, you just have to look after the citizenry."

Nameless paused momentarily before finishing, "And since you share similarities with us, you should consider the long-term effects of remaining here, and what kind of jeopardy you're causing."

Xehanort scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, "I told you before, I don't know what you're talking about, and I share no similarities with you."

The ash-colored man narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't feel that way to me."

The yellow-eyed scientist turned around and slowly walked away, "I'll consider it."

Nameless watched him go with a look of forlorn hope, "But can he do anything about it . . ."

* * *

It wasn't long before Braig and Aeleus returned from their expedition to the village.

Braig was shaking his head while simultaneously rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, that was waste of time."

Aeleus nodded in agreement.

Ansem, however was not relieved, "I know what I witnessed there . . . perhaps the beast has moved on from the village. If that is the case, I need you two to investigate the neighboring villages and inform them to send word if anything should happen."

"Will do." Braig said with a mock salute, "Come on, Ael. Looks like we've got a lot of work to do."

Again, Aeleus silently nodded in confirmation.

Xehanort walked past them as he made his way back to Heart's Bastion. Braig gave him a look as he walked by. _What's his problem?_ He thought.

Ansem welcomed Xehanort back with a friendly clasp on his shoulder. "Xehanort, I wish to discuss an important matter with you. Come."

And with that the two entered the castle.

* * *

Even had gone back to his laboratory. He had left his Homunculus project on hold to welcome back Master Ansem, but now that he had returned safely, he could return to finishing his data upload.

If everything went smoothly, he could provide an artificial, digital life to his creations. A digital life as close to the authentic as possible.

_A click of this button and my Homunculus will live! I will be able to harness the power of life itself! I will be praised as a true genius!_

Even gave out a chuckle as he pressed the confirmation button.

The mechanism his Homunculus was hooked up to sparked to life and electricity bounced from two large conduits and the top of the Homunculus' head.

* * *

Aluriam noticed a slight flicker in the lights of their cell.

Lodur was too busy playing cards to notice, while Dyme was too busy staring out the small window of their cell.

Relena did noticed the lights but paid it no mind.

Aluriam mused to himself; _something's drawing the power from the room . . . Hmm, perhaps a change of plans is necessary._

"Guard! Guard! Something's wrong!"

Dilan walked over to the door and peeked through the barred windows, "What do you want?"

A large rouge scythe materialized through the bars, angled around Dilan's neck.

"Your keys."

* * *

Even didn't notice the toll his experiment was having on the power. The lights flickered and hummed as the power drain increased.

But his efforts were not fruitless, for the Homunculus modeled after Ven, the boy he briefly encountered when the Unversed appeared in Radiant Garden, sprung to life.

Ven Replica's blue eyes blinked and he looked around the room.

"Where . . . am I?" He spoke slowly and in much confusion.

Even smirked.

* * *

Aluriam reached through the bars of his cell door, inserted Dilan's key into the lock and twisted it.

The locking mechanism released with a great click and Aluriam pushed the door open with one hand while keeping his scythe curled around Dilan's neck with the other. He keep his wild eyes locked on Dilan while he pressed himself against the other side of the door, allowing the others to leave.

Lodur pulled out a card and looked it over while Relena retrieved her kunai. Dyme, lacking a weapon, and not entirely eager to fight anyway, reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with a meek look on his face.

Aluriam grinned from ear to ear. He was back on top of things.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, I want to apologize to my readers. A lot has happened since my last update. I've had health issues to take care of, I had to recently move, and what free time I have had to write has been going towards my new fanfiction, Fabula Nova Crystallis Cordis.

I have had a lot more motivation to pursue that particular story at this time and I apologize. I am in no way, shape or form, discontinuing this story however. It will pick up soon enough, I just cannot confirm when.

The reason FNCC has been getting so much attention is simply because it's bigger. While Heartless Alchemist will finish at around 30-40 chapters, FNCC will probably double that… or even go beyond. Also Heartless Alchemist requires a rather strict set of guidelines while FNCC is a little broader and more original, giving me more creative freedom.

When Birth By Sleep comes out in English I hope to be typing this story's conclusion. However delays have occurred and they may occur again.

I ask very politely that everyone patiently waiting for an update continue to bear with me.


End file.
